Tu m'aimera, que tu le veuilles ou non
by Mlle Ringo
Summary: Alors que la petite équipe s'entraîne sur Pulse, Hope réalise qu'il est tombé amoureux. Et il va tout faire pour que ses sentiments soient partagés, de gré ou de force...
1. Cette passion dévorante

Donc voici ma première fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle est sur un couple qui n'est que très peu développé et pourtant je trouve qu'il est tout simplement génial... Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé ? Je suis la seule à trouver Hope divinement beau ?

XOXOXOXOX

Ce jour là, la petite troupe des aventuriers explorait Pulse dans le but de devenir de meilleurs combattants afin de réussir leur quête finale... Pour le moment, donc, ils se contentaient d'enchaîner les missions les unes après les autres, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils en avaient vraiment besoin, c'est-à-dire la nuit pour dormir et aux pauses repas. Ils devaient faire vite afin de ne pas se transformer en monstres quand leurs marques auront fini d'évoluer, leur rappelant que l'horloge tourne et tournera toujours, car le temps n'attend personne. Ils voulaient tous arrêter le temps, ou du moins suspendre son cours afin de pouvoir accomplir leur périlleuse mission, mais personne n'espérait cela avec autant de force qu'Hope. Pas même Snow, qui désirait sauver Serah plus que tout, ni même Sazh qui voulait tant revoir son fils... Personne...

En effet, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un plutôt, occupait toutes ses pensées à un tel point qu'il voulait en mourir tant cela était douloureux. Et cela durait depuis qu'il avait reçu Alexandre, son invocation. Car depuis ce jour là, il avait changé. C'était un changement peu visible, certes, vu de l'extérieur, mais en réalité, si cela ne l'avait pas affecté sur sa manière d'agir, sa façon de penser en avait été chamboulée. Il aimait. Ou plutôt, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. "Vanille"

Toujours ce prénom qui revenait en boucle, comme une mélodie aigre-douce, une blessure à la fois douloureuse et excitante. A chaque fois qu'il voyait sa frêle silhouette, il ne pouvait réprimer l'envie de la protéger, de la posséder, mais aussi de la blesser... Un curieux cocktail d'émotions qui le déstabilisait de plus en plus. Il voulait rester pour toujours sur cette immense steppe de Pulse afin de la contempler éternellement, même si cela réveillait en lui tant de sentiments que c'en était douloureux. Il était tout simplement consumé par le feu de la passion, et la voir, la sentir, l'entendre près de lui ne faisait que raviver ce dangereux foyer. Si, au début il s'était résigné à garder cela pour lui, il lui apparut assez tôt que cela était impossible. Mais le jeune adolescent était presque sûr que de tels sentiments ne pouvaient être partagés, car Vanille était tout de même de 3 ans son aînée. Pour couronner le tout, elle semblait le considérer comme un petit frère, donc à part si la jeune fille aimait les relations incestueuses, il n'avait aucunes chances d'être en couple avec elle. Mais qu'importe, il avait décidé de la séduire, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, même s'il était timide, même si sa maladresse sentimentale était reconnue, et même si la jeune fille en question n'était à priori pas d'accord. Car il espérait la faire changer d'avis, et plutôt rapidement si possible...

XOXOXOXOX

Reviews ? *q* S'il vous plait !


	2. Quand tout a dérapé

J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! (pas de pensées déplacées s'il vous plaît!)

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire :D (prévoyez une serviette pour éponger les bavouilles au cas où... ;P)

XOXOXOXOX

Aujourd'hui, un jour comme un autre sur ma terre natale, je me réveillais rapidement afin d'éviter les foudres de Lighting (This is a joooke ! -' oui je sais...) quand je me rendis compte que quelqu'un m'observait. Je me retournais donc quand je vis que ce n'était qu'Hope. Je lui fis un rapide sourire tout en m'étirant, puis je regardais le alentours. Notre campement était toujours le même et tout le monde baillait en tentant de masquer sa fatigue due à l'entraînement intensif que nous faisait subir Light. Quand je regardais à nouveau Hope, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je l'interpellais donc avec appréhension :

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué... C'est les entraînements qui sont trop durs ?

Il bafouilla et se mit à rougir en entendant mes paroles.

-Euh... Non, ça va, t'inquiètes pas V-Vanille.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es le plus jeune, c'est normal que tu aie du mal à suivre.

-Je te promets ça n'a rien à voir...

-Ah... Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je te promet que quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, tu sera toujours le même pour moi !

Il rougit furieusement cette fois-ci, semblant terriblement gêné. Je lui fis donc un grand sourire d'encouragement et me pencha vers lui. Il sembla encore plus confus et se détourna de moi brutalement. Je n'arrivais plus à le suivre ces derniers temps, et je trouvais qu'on s'éloignait de plus en plus. Cela me rendais vraiment triste, car il faisait partie des gens de notre groupe avec lesquels j'étais la plus proche. J'en étais même venue à me demander si je n'étais pas la source du problème, car habituellement il me confiait toujours ses soucis. C'était donc un peu moins dynamique qu'a mon habitude que je suivais les autres vers la steppe d'Archylte pour y faire notre entraînement quotidien. Je remarquais aussitôt qu'Hope se tenait à l'écart du groupe.

* * *

Je m'étais trouvé extrêmement gêné par la sollicitude de Vanille, et quand j'ai refusé de lui avouer ce qui me tracassait, elle a semblé deviner qu'elle avait un rapport avec mon "problème"... Mais ce qui m'a le plus dérangé, c'est quand elle s'est innocemment penchée vers moi pour me réconforter, sans même se douter qu'elle m'offrait une vue un peu trop agréable pour me laisser indifférent. Je l'avais donc vivement repoussée, sachant pertinemment que cette action la blesserait, mais c'était pour son bien. Je sentais que si je restais là à la contempler un peu plus longtemps, je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser ou quelque chose dans ce goût là... Bon, OK, j'avais dit que j'allais tenter quelque chose, mais ma timidité reprend toujours le dessus. Mais la prochaine fois qu'une occasion se présentera, je saurais l'utiliser... En attendant, je m'étais écarté du groupe afin d'éviter de sombrer dans la contemplation du joli visage de Vanille, même si je l'entendais toujours et que cela me provoquait des pincements au cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas devenir sourd sous prétexte que sa petite voix me rendais fou. Je prenais donc mon mal en patience, tout en réfléchissant à une technique d'approche pas trop audacieuse pour que je puisse l'exécuter, quand j'entendis Lighting et Snow se disputer violemment au sujet de Serah. Cela n'arrivait plus aussi souvent qu'avant car Light se tempérait plus, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas réussi à se retenir plus longtemps. Sazh décida de s'éloigner et il fut rapidement suivit par Fang. Je partis sans hésiter dans la direction opposée afin d'être seul avec mes pensées lorsque je remarquais que Vanille me suivait. Je me préparais donc à saisir ma chance.

* * *

-Hope ? Ça te gênes si je viens ?

Il fit non de la tête tout en détournant la tête. Je tentais toujours de comprendre ce que j'avais pu faire qui l'aurait contrarié à ce point, tout en évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet, le sachant sensible.

Il partit s'asseoir face à la falaise et je le suivit sans un mot. Ce fût lui qui aborda le sujet en premier.

-Vanille... Tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure que je serais toujours le même pour toi... Mais qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi au juste ?

Je fus prise de cours par cette question, car moi-même je ne le savait pas vraiment, n'y ayant jamais vraiment réfléchi.

-Un ami, je pense. Nous sommes tous un peu comme une grande famille, alors...

-Je ne parle pas de tes relations avec le groupe entier, mais celles que tu entretiens avec moi.

Il gardait ses yeux constamment fixés sur le précipice, cherchant sûrement à cacher ses émotions. Mais je savais qu'il était gêné. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment paraissait si souvent dans ses yeux quand il était avec moi depuis quelques temps ? Je le saisit donc par les épaules afin de lui faire face.

-Et toi ? On ne parle que de moi alors que c'est toi qui a des problèmes en ce moment.

Il tenta de baisser les yeux mais je le prévint aussitôt :

- Regarde-moi. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça depuis peu avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il te plait, dis-le-moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas modifier ce qui te pose problème !

Cette fois-ci il planta son regard dans le mien, et j'y vit une lueur nouvelle. Comme un éclat... Animal ? Celui qui m'était toujours apparu comme un enfant depuis le début de notre aventure me sembla très adulte tout à coup.

Il sembla hésiter, comme à cours de souffle, mais finit par se rapprocher de moi. Je n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il avait déjà fondu sur mes lèvres, tentant bientôt d'en ravir l'entrée. Quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'il faisait, je tenta de le repousser, mais il resserra son étreinte et me fit basculer sur le dos tout en introduisant sa langue toujours plus loin dans ma bouche. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point ses bras étaient puissants et je ne pouvais pas crier, il me faisait taire en prolongeant toujours plus le baiser si bien que l'air viendrait bientôt à me manquer. Il était sur moi, et il me maintenait fermement sur le sol entre ses jambes de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger et quand je tentais de rouler sur le côté afin de lui échapper il plaquait mes poignets à terre si fort qu'il laissait les marques de ses ongles encrées en ma peau. Je me savais réellement vulnérable à ce moment, les bras écartés de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus protéger ma poitrine de son regard insistant. Je sentais quelque chose toucher mon entrejambe, me faisant frisonner.

Je me débattais toujours plus vivement quand il sembla se rendre compte de sa position, et il se redressa rapidement en devenant couleur écrevisse. Il semblait à cours de mots et totalement choqué par sa propre réaction et le fut encore plus quand il me vit haletante dans l'herbe, toujours allongée, encore sous l'effet de la surprise et affaiblie par le manque d'oxygène. Il bredouilla un :

-E...Excuse...Excuse-moi...Vraiment...Désolé...

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

XOXOXOXOX


	3. Explications

XOXOXOXOX

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je venais vraiment de perdre les pédales. Moi, le timide Hope, venait presque de violer cette pauvre Vanille. A ce moment là je n'étais vraiment pas fier de moi. J'avais si honte d'avoir fait subir cela à la femme que j'aimais que je n'osait plus me tenir à moins de 2 mètres d'elle. Je m'étais laissé emporter par mes émotions trop présentes et n'avait pas calculé mes gestes. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne m'adresserai plus jamais la parole et qu'à cause de moi elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme l'approcher. J'espérais qu'au moins elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que j'étais en érection, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est cela qui m'a fait redescendre sur terre. Sans cela, j'aurais sans doute continué mon acte immonde, la souillant de mon vice. Et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Le reste de l'après-midi était passé très lentement pour moi, n'osant regarder personne dans les yeux. Vanille semblait elle aussi mal à l'aise, mais elle s'efforçait de garder le sourire, même si je pouvais voir de temps en temps dans ses yeux une lueur de terreur quand Snow ou Sazh s'approchaient d'elle. Je m'en voulait réellement et désirait m'excuser, mais je n'arrivais plus à l'approcher. Le soir, après notre repas, je la vis s'éloigner du campement. Je pris donc le peu de courage qu'il me restait en allant la rejoindre.

Je m'approcha donc d'elle.

* * *

Je sentis derrière moi la présence d'Hope et je voulais plus que tout au monde fuir. Mais je me disait que si je partais en courant cela semblerait étrange au groupe, et ils s'inquièteraient pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent du souci, je ne bougea donc pas.

-Vanille ?

Je me composa un visage souriant et tourna lentement la tête vers Hope. Il semblait confus et au bord des larmes, et je crus à ce moment revoir en lui l'adolescent innocent que j'avais connu. Mais les souvenirs des évènements de cet après-midi m'empêchèrent de le prendre dans mes bras afin de le consoler comme je le faisais avant.

-Oui.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour...

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, bafouillant de plus en plus.

-Hope... Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi...

Je le regardais, pleine d'espoir, espérant quelque chose du genre "j'étais possédé" ou "c'était mon frère jumeau". Mais je lus dans son regard que c'était bien lui.

-Écoute, Hope... Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas réellement toi. Quand j'ai vu ton regard à ce moment, j'ai crû reconnaître quelque chose de bestial.

Il baissa les yeux.

-C'était moi. J'ai honte. Terriblement honte. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire subir ça, j'ai été horrible.

Il parlait si bas que je peinais à l'entendre.

-Alors, tous les hommes sont comme ça quand ils désirent ?

Murmurais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux, et moi, j'étais de plus en plus perdue face à ces nouveaux sentiments que je sentais naître en moi chaque fois que je le voyais si désemparé. Quand il s'aperçut que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, il avança pour me prendre dans ses bras, pour me consoler, mais je me recula. Il semblait s'attendre à cette réaction, et il baissa les bras, les yeux brillants tant il semblait vouloir pleurer. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état, je partis donc en direction du camp pour aller dormir. Mais la douce voix d'Hope m'interpella encore, plus basse que jamais.

-Tu avais dit que je serais toujours le même pour toi... Et maintenant tu dois me voir comme un monstre. Tout est de ma faute.

Je n'arriva pas à continuer d'avancer sans l'ignorer. Je ne pu supporter le faible gémissement de ses sanglots, c'était tout simplement trop dur pour moi de laisser un ami dans cet état. Je décida donc d'oublier, et me précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer avec sollicitude. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et murmura honteusement :

-Il...Il ne faut pas... J'ai peur de recommencer.

Et il me supplia du regard pour ponctuer ses paroles. Je resserra mon étreinte sans prendre compte de ses plaintes.

-Je ne peut pas te laisser tomber alors que tu es si triste. Tu es toujours le même pour moi. Avec une petite modification, mais elle ne se voit à peine !

Je lui sourit pour l'encourager.

-Tu as réagi comme cela cet après-midi parce que tu grandis, c'est tout. Tu es toujours aussi mignon, t'inquiètes pas !

Et je lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un élan de tendresse. J'étais persuadée que son petit "problème" était dû à son excès d'hormones à cause de son adolescence. C'était bien normal après tout ! Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu et il était toujours sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas rester dans mes bras.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le fond du problème...

Dit-il doucement, tout en repartant vers le camp.

XOXOXOXOX


	4. Douce nuit

Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais bon, désolée, je ne peux pas passer outre les sentiments des protagonistes, hey ho ! Je vais pas non plus faire une romance super rapide, faut faire mijoter tout ça ! x) Donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier tout de même, même si les pervers(es) de service ne seront pas satisfait(e)s aujourd'hui !

XOXOXOXOX

Vanille ne semblait pas avoir compris que ce n'était pas que mon entrée dans l'adolescence qui m'avais poussé à agir de la sorte. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se rendre compte qu'elle était réellement au centre du problème. Je n'avais jamais eu de telles pensées envers Lighting ou Fang, ni même envers aucune femme à vrai dire. C'était seulement avec elle. Elle avait voulu se persuader que je n'avais pas changé en me serrant dans ses bras, sans vouloir accepter le fait que je puisse recommencer, reperdre le contrôle de mon corps.

Et pourtant, elle savait à présent qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à mon emprise si je le voulais. Quand je l'avais fait basculer sur l'herbe et que je l'avais coincée entre mes jambes plus tôt dans l'après-midi, je m'étais rendu compte à quel point elle était vulnérable et à quel point il m'étais facile de la dominer.

Mais plutôt que de prendre ce fait en compte, elle avait préféré me faire totalement confiance ce soir. J'étais maintenant sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme autre chose qu'un gamin tout mignon. Comment pouvait-il parvenir à la troubler si elle le considérait comme un enfant ?

Je me retourna dans mon lit de camp une énième fois et fit face à la jeune fille qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à dormir non plus. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ne se rendit même pas compte que je la regardait. J'en profita pour observer ses lèvres que j'avais trouvées si douces cet après-midi, ces cheveux flamboyants si soyeux, sa peau si tendre et chaude... Comment pourrais-je me passer d'elle plus longtemps ? C'était vraiment une torture de la regarder, et je ne put retenir un soupir. Vanille tourna aussitôt les yeux vers moi avec précipitation, et chuchota :

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Je... Je te trouve très jolie.

Et je ne pût me retenir de rougir comme un idiot, presque sûr que je paraissait encore plus enfantin comme cela. Elle me regarda, surprise, et j'eus la surprise de la voir devenir couleur pivoine.

-Merci...

Elle baissa soudain les yeux, ses longs cils voilant son regard d'émeraude. Je tendis la main pour la réconforter, puis me ravisa soudainement. Je savais que je risquais encore de perdre les pédales si je tentais une nouvelle approche. Or, je ne devais surtout pas la brusquer afin que je ne perde pas définitivement sa confiance.

-J'ai froid...

Je regardais les cendres et vit que le feu était éteint. Elle releva les yeux timidement et me dévisagea, comme pour se convaincre que c'était bien moi, Hope Estheim, le jeune garçon de 14ans seulement, totalement inoffensif. Elle se trompait, bien sûr car non seulement je n'avais plus 14 ans mais 15, mais en plus j'étais bien loin d'être sans danger pour elle quand je me laissais aller à mes pulsions.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de moi tout en me demandant faiblement :

-Je peux venir ?

Je hocha la tête avec appréhension. Elle vint blottir son corps mince et gracile contre moi et posa son visage contre mon torse, comme fait une enfant quand elle va voir son père car elle a peur du noir. Je n'osait pas bouger, craignant de briser le fragile équilibre qui me permettais de rester moi-même et qui aidait Vanille à me faire confiance à nouveau. Je sentais son souffle qui devenait régulier dans mon cou et me retenais pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras afin de profiter pleinement du contact avec sa peau veloutée. Elle s'endormit rapidement et je fis bientôt de même.

Le matin arriva trop rapidement à mon goût et elle retourna dans son lit très rapidement afin que personne ne puisse la voir. Je m'en voulais encore plus ce matin pour avoir agit de la sorte la veille, et espérait que tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux. Je voulais revoir son sourire, car c'était certainement l'une des choses qui m' importait le plus au monde. Je regrettais les moments que nous passions ensembles où nous nous embêtions comme des enfants, et où il n'y avait aucuns sous-entendus entre nous. Mais voilà, l'amour était venu tout chambouler et j'avais du mal à supporter ses étreintes à présent, tant elles réveillaient une partie nouvelle de moi que j'aurais voulu cacher.

C'était ma partie adulte. Celle que je ne voulais pas accepter.

XOXOXOXOX

I'm hoping a review... Pleaaaaaase !

(Pour ceux qui sont pas bilingues, y a Google Tra ^^)


End file.
